Items released in 2005
Here is a list of Doctor Who items released in 2005 January Books *3rd - Match of the Day CD *1st - A Storm of Angels *3rd - Doctor Who and the Pescatons (BBC Audio release) *14th - The Juggernauts DVD *17th - Horror of Fang Rock (UK release) *Lust in Space *Myth Makers: Carole Ann Ford & Barry Newbery February Books *7th - To the Slaughter CD *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Masquerade of Death *7th - The Underwater Menace DVD *3rd - Ghost Light (Australian release) *Myth Makers: Dudley Simpson *The Myth Runner Tapes March CD *1st - Dreamtime *1st - The Game DVD *1st - The Green Death (US release) *1st - The Visitation (US release) *7th - The Mind Robber (UK release) April CD *1st - Catch-1782 *1st - Gallifrey: Lies *1st - Her Final Flight DVD *7th - Horror of Fang Rock (Australian release) *25th - The Claws of Axos (UK release) *K-9 Unleashed! *Myth Makers: Frazer Hines & Derrick Sherwin May CD *1st - Gallifrey: Spirit *1st - Three's A Crowd *2nd - The Crusade (UK release) DVD *5th - The Mind Robber (Australian release) *16th - Series 1: Volume 1 (UK release) *17th - The Simpsons: Bart Wars *Myth Makers: Eric Saward *Myth Makers: Sarah Sutton & Peter Grimwade June Books *2nd - The Gallifrey Chronicles CD *1st - Gallifrey: Pandora *1st - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Heart's Desire *1st - Unregenerate! DVD *2nd - The Claws of Axos (Australian release) *7th - Ghost Light (US release) *7th - The Leisure Hive (US release) *13th - Series 1: Volume 2 (UK release) *16th - Series 1: Volume 1 (Australian release) *Myth Makers: Colin Baker *Myth Makers: Elisabeth Sladen *The Stranger: In Memory Alone July Books *7th - Island of Death CD *1st - The Council of Nicaea *30th - Gallifrey: Insurgency *30th - Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Kingdom of the Blind DVD *11th - Revelation of the Daleks (UK release) *Myth Makers: Janet Fielding & John Nathan-Turner *Myth Makers: Katy Manning & Letts & Dicks - Pt.2 *Myth Makers: Keff McCulloch & Tristram Cary *Myth Makers: Louis Marks August Books *4th - Spiral Scratch CD *1st - Gallifrey: Imperiatrix *1st - The Ice Warriors (UK release) *1st - Terror Firma DVD *1st - Series 1: Volume 3 (UK release) *4th - Series 1: Volume 2 (Australian release) *The Stranger: The Terror Game September Books *8th - Fear Itself CD *1st - LIVE 34 *1st - Thicker Than Water *20th - Cyberman - Part 1: Scorpius *Professor Bernice Summerfield and the Lost Museum DVD *1st - Revelation of the Daleks (Australian release) *1st - Series 1: Volume 3 (Australian release) *5th - Series 1: Volume 4 (UK release) *6th - Horror of Fang Rock (US release) *6th - The Mind Robber (US release) *19th - The Simpsons Classics: Too Hot For TV & The Dark Secrets of the Simpsons & Bart Wars - The Simpsons Strike Back October Books *6th - World Game CD *1st - Cyberman - Part 2: Fear *1st - Scaredy Cat *The Crusade (Australian release) DVD *3rd - The Web Planet (UK release) *6th - Series 1: Volume 4 (Australian release) *20th - The Second Coming November Books *10th - The Time Travellers CD *1st - Iris Wildthyme: Wildthyme at Large *1st - Singularity (Standard release) *1st - Singularity (Tenth Planet exclusive release) *30th - Iris Wildthyme: The Devil in Ms. Wildthyme DVD *3rd - The Web Planet (Australian release) *7th - City of Death (UK release) *8th - City of Death (US release) *8th - The Claws of Axos (US release) *21st - The Complete First Series (UK release) December Books *25th - The Time Travellers CD *1st - Cyberman - Part 3: Conversion *9th - Cryptobiosis *9th - Other Lives *22nd - The Ice Warriors (Australian release) DVD *1st - City of Death (Australian release) *8th - The Complete First Series (Australian release) Category:Items released by year